


Flechazo

by Alice_B_Redfox



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4
Genre: Confesión, Karmalandships, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Rubegetta - Freeform, recopilacion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_B_Redfox/pseuds/Alice_B_Redfox
Summary: En donde Rubius no sabe qué hacer con los nuevos sentimientos que acaba de descubrir.
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque, Vegetta777/RubiusOMG
Kudos: 4
Collections: LibritOS de Alice, Rubegetta Month Mayo 2020





	Flechazo

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot publicado previamente en mi cuenta de twitter, perteneciente al Rubegetta Month de mayo del año pasado.

Si le preguntaran cuándo se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado la respuesta sería un claro y contundente “no lo sé”. Él era despistado, torpe y lento, ¿cómo esperaban que se sentara a analizar cuándo empezaba o dejaba de sentir algo por alguien? No, él no era de esa clase de persona. 

─Entonces... ¿desde cuándo te sientes así? 

De nuevo la pregunta... Llevaban toda la noche hablando entre los tres y no paraban de interrogarle de maneras parecidas. 

─¡Ya dije que no tengo ni puta idea, Mahe!─ se exaltó─. Terminen de entenderlo de una buena vez tú y Alexby. 

Se cruzó de brazos en un gesto de molestia, lanzándose bruscamente a uno de los puffs que tenía en su habitación. Los había llamado para que lo ayudaran a saber qué hacer con ese flechazo que estaba sintiendo, no para que lo hicieran calcular cuánto tiempo llevaba enamorado de Samuel de Luque. 

─Vale, vale─ dijo, conciliador, Alexby─. Es que nos tomó por sorpresa, chaval. No nos culpes por querer saber. 

─Los culpo por ser un par de chismosos y por querer hacerme pensar de más─ quería sonar molesto, pero el puchero que hacía no lo ayudaba en nada. 

Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas, comunicándose con ellas lo divertida que les parecía esa situación. Sabían que Vegetta también estaba enamorado del medio oso, no necesitaban ser expertos para darse cuenta; sin embargo, Rubius no se había percatado de esto, así que, mientras, ellos aprovecharían de reírse un poco del asunto, después de todo, lo que menos se hubieran imaginado era ver a su amigo así por alguien. 

─¿Qué piensas hacer?─ preguntó, suavemente, Mangel. Sí, todo el asunto era la mar de divertido, pero entendía que la cabeza de su amigo debía de ser un enredo en ese momento. Los había llamado para que lo ayudaran, así que eso debía hacer. 

─No tengo ni idea, chaval─ llevó sus rodillas a su pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos y hundiendo la barbilla entre ellas. 

─¿Piensas confesarte?─ Alexby preguntó. 

─No lo sé─ hundió aún más su rostro entre sus piernas y llevó sus manos a su cabello, revolviéndolo sin tocar sus dos pequeñas orejas─. Es Vegetta de quien hablamos, por Los Dioses. Cuando lo veo me pongo todo nervioso y siempre terminamos peleando por cualquier tontería. Si llego a pensar en confesarme de seguro termino cagándola como el buen idiota que soy. 

─Entonces, te quedarás con eso guardado─ aseguró Mangel. 

─¡No!─ respondió rápido, con un pequeño chillido─. No sé, Dios, no sé. Duele cada vez que lo veo, pero sé que no soy lo suficientemente valiente para decirle como me siento. Además, no estoy preparado para el rechazo que me va a dar. 

De nuevo intercambiaron miradas. Querían decirle lo que ya sabían, pero estaban seguros de que eso lo pondría aún más nervioso. Sin decir nada, se pusieron de acuerdo en tratar de hacerle ver la realidad, pero sin decírsela directamente. 

─A ver, Rubiuh, ¿cómo se comporta Vegetta cuando está contigo?─ Mangel apostaba a que, dándole pequeñas pistas, su amigo se daría cuenta él solo. 

Lo pensó un poco. 

─Me regaña por todo, me grita, se ríe de mí y siempre parece molesto por andar conmigo─ su mirada se tornó triste y su tono de voz, por lo regular alto, bajó varias octavas, hasta quedar como un suave susurro. 

─¿Ah, sí?─ el tono de Alexby reflejaba duda─. Pues yo lo veo de lo más entretenido cuando se juntan. Siempre te defiende de mí cuando haces alguna tontería, te da comida cuando sabe que no llevas contigo porque eres un flojo y, también, nos deja a todos botados por irse contigo. 

Mangel asentía a cada uno de los puntos señalados por el más bajo de los tres. 

─Y dígame cuando estamos en evento, siempre busca estar pegao a ti, hombre. 

Las orejitas del híbrido se movían constantemente de un lado a otro, escuchando atentamente lo que sus amigos decían, aun así, todavía no alzaba la cabeza para verlos. 

─Rubius es el único que logra desestabilizar a Vegetta─ soltó Alexby─. Fíjate con Willy, siempre es muy calmado con él. Lo regaña con tranquilidad, pero sin dejar de ser severo. Y con nosotros ni se diga, todo el tiempo no está regañando cuando se entera de alguna ilegalidad. ¡Ah, pero que no sea Rubius quien lo haga! Ahí lo que hace es gritar como loco, pero igual lo deja continuar con lo que hace. 

─Sí, sí─ concordó, Mangel─. ¿Tú supiste los de las impresoras, no? Ni siquiera se las ha mandado a quitar a pesar de haber entrado cientos de veces al sótano donde las tiene. 

─Todo es ilegal, hasta que Rubius lo hace─ dijo, contundente─. Este chaval ha sido el único que ha logrado poner de cabeza a Vegetta. 

Se callaron durante un rato, viendo con disimulo al chico e imaginándose el cómo estaría atando cabos en su mente, esperando a que llegara a la conclusión adecuada. 

Su corazón comenzó a latir como loco. Las palabras de sus amigos comenzaban a crear un poco de esperanza en él. Poco a poco, y aprovechando que ambos se habían quedado callados, pasó por todos los recuerdos de ellos dos juntos. Rememoró las veces en las que se habían quedado a solas, enfocándose en la actitud que el chico de ojos morados había tenido con él en esos momentos. 

Tenían razón. La actitud de Vegetta era extraña cuando estaba con él. Vegetta siempre era coqueto con todos, pero con él lo era aún más, de eso no tenía dudas. Además, también estaba el asunto de las ilegalidades; como decían Mangel y Alexby: a él le permitía hacer lo que quisiera, aun cuando le gritaba y regañaba al enterarse, al final, siempre lo dejaba conservar lo que fuera que haya hecho. 

─Y bien, ¿qué piensas?─ Mangel interrumpió sus pensamientos con esa pregunta. 

Levantó su cabeza, viendo fijamente a sus dos amigos. No iba a asegurar que Vegetta le correspondía, pero, al menos, había logrado reunir la valentía suficiente como para decidirse a confesar, delante de la razón de su enamoramiento, lo que sentía. 

─Me arriesgaré─ respondió, con firmeza─. Hablaré con él y le diré acerca de este absurdo flechazo que me ha provocado. 

Mangel y Alexby suspiraron aliviado, para luego continuar riéndose de lo tonto que era ese cabeza hueca que tenían como amigo.


End file.
